mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Question To The Answer/Yukkuri Story 2: The Keel-over-and-die incident
A sequel to that last story. Duh. : I got home with my new yukkuri. I checked to see that this was indeed a rare sub-species. Yep, normal ones have black hats with white ribbons and yellow eyes and hair, this one had a purple hat with white ribbons and red eyes and hair. Suddenly, it woke up. It decided to yell "Take it Easy, ze!" rather loudly. I spent a while on the floor, but then it said "Wait, no letting Marisa take it easy, ze?" and started crying. I replied "T-take it easy, little yukkuri" while getting back up. I didn't really have anywhere to put the little doughball but an empty fishbowl. I placed the yukkuri in the fishbowl, and said "Wait here, okay?", and started getting things. I got a cotton swab, and placed it in the fishbowl, saying "Alright, Marisa, this is your bed." Then, I got a tissue, and put that in the fishbowl, saying "...and this is your toilet." After that, I got an unshelled peanut, and placed it in the fishbowl, saying "This is your food for now. " The yukkuri ate the peanut and lied down. It stated "Poo-poo time!" and I flicked it, saying "Not there, ya fool!", and then it did the same thing near the bed, and I flicked it again, saying "Unacceptable!", so it went to the toilet to poo. I let it do so and it rubbed its "butt" against the toilet. I pet the yukkuri, saying "Good behavior.". Realizing it was getting late, I told the yukkuri to go to sleep on the bed, to which it complied with a smile, and I went to bed myself. Next day, I noticed the yukkuri was quite a bit bigger! I seriously needed a better place to put it. I decided to bring the yukkuri to get a bronze badge, which happened with no real problems. Soon after, I went to the park, bringing some peanuts and my yukkuri. For a bit, the visit had little issues. My yukkuri was just playing a simple ball game with two other yukkuris, one of which was a reimu, a brown-haired yukkuri with a red ribbon and two braids with red "sleeves", both the ribbon and "sleeves" having white markings and white frills on the end, and the other of which was a normal marisa. The reimu was another bronze badge, while the marisa was a silver badge. Suddenly, a stray yukkuri came in. It was rather dirty, its hair appeared to be a blue color, and it had massive pigtails. HUUUUUUUGE pigtails, in fact, held by floating square things. How? I dunno! It began to sing, but then it just fell over and died. Both my marisa and the other one started freaking out, but the reimu just puffs up and says "She was uneasy and had it coming!". "Nice cliffhanger, m8. Still pretty okay. 10/10" - IGN Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts